


Eye on the prize

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: The truth was, Sansa didn’t want to marry anyone but Jon. Yet he had never brought the solution up, perhaps because he feared it would disgust her. But, Sansa had decided to make her own fate for once. Her hand was her own to give, not for the Lords to demand.And who better to give it to than a King.





	Eye on the prize

**Author's Note:**

> Whew the challenge is finished with number 30 - seducing each other

Jon’s reaction to her dress was even better than she could ever have hoped. His eyes had practically bulged out of his head, his mouth parting as he devoured her with his gaze.

Sansa smirked, proud of her choice. The blue matched the colour of her eyes, the material clinging to the curves of her hips and breasts. She had chosen a style like Margaery - her hips and back were exposed and her breasts were pushed up, straining against the material. Like Margaery, she had her eyes on a King this time too.

For all the Lords talk about a marriage alliance, Jon wasn’t budging on his stance that Sansa should not be forced into a marriage she didn’t choose. Still, Sansa knew how important it was to keep the peace. As long as she remained unwed, the proposals wouldn’t stop and Jon would feel the pressure of keeping the alliances intact.

The truth was, Sansa didn’t want to marry anyone but Jon. Yet he had never brought the solution up, perhaps because he feared it would disgust her. But, Sansa had decided to make her own fate for once. Her hand was her own to give, not for the Lords to demand.

And who better to give it to than a King.

She remembered Cersei’s words, about how the best weapon was between her legs. She remembered how Margaery had managed to use her womanly charms to seduce first Joffrey and then Tommen.

“You must be tired Jon,” she whispered, stalking behind him ad pressing her hands to his shoulders.

“These letters need to be dealt with,” he replied gruffly, though she detected the slight hitch in his breath as she squeezed his shoulders.

“You’re very dedicated,” she agreed huskily.

“Sansa,” he sighed, the usual annoyance bleeding through. Sansa smirked. She could work with annoyance too. “What are you doing?”

“Just looking after my King,” she purred, letting her hands slip down to his chest.

With spring in the air, their cloaks had been forgotten. Jon wore leather similar to what he had worn in the Nights Watch for which Sansa was grateful for it meant that she could feel his nipple beneath the material as it rose to her attentions.

“Sansa!” he said again, shifting slightly to dislodge her wandering fingers.

“Don’t you think about it Jon?” she pressed, removing her hands and wandering in front of him.

She sat daintily on the desk, angling herself just right to appear as though she was looking at the letters but giving him a clear look down at her breasts.

“About what it would be like?” she continued, making sure to meet his gaze this time.

“We’re…” he started before she interrupted him.

“Cousins.”

Jon huffed, struggling to not look at the curves of her breasts right in front of him.

“I would never make you marry me, would never make you lay with me.”

“Does it look like you’re making me?” she countered, moving to stand again.

Impatient, she decided that the subtlety needed to be dropped. So, she reached behind her to unclasp the clip at the back of her neck which held her dress together. A strangled sound escaped him as the silk fell away to reveal her bare skin.

She stepped out of the dress that pooled at her feet, moving around to sit in front of him again. She reached for his hand as he continued to stare at her body with stunned hunger. Only when she pressed his hand to her breast did he seem to stir.

“No,” he murmured, jerking his hand back as though burned.

Before Sansa could flush in shame at her mistaken beliefs that he would be interested in her, he stood and pulled her close, into a comforting hug.

“Not like this,” he added, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“In my chambers then?” she asked. Jon chuckled.

“I meant, I’d marry you before I bedded you,” he replied.

“I know.” She moved back to grin at him, trailing her hands over his chest once more. “But perhaps the wedding could be done soon?”

She leaned back on her hands, the movement thrusting her breasts towards him. Jon made a soft whining sound in his throat as his eyes automatically dropped to appreciate her chest.

“After all,” she purred. “The sooner we wed, the sooner you can have me.”


End file.
